


The injury

by Metallivora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallivora/pseuds/Metallivora





	The injury

March 2014 The match between Barcelona and Real Madrid is going to bring a lot of fuzz around the Messi fans and Ronaldo fans. It is going to hurt for the team that will lose this match. Ronaldo was always acting like he is the best player in the world, which Messi finds really annoying. He is not the best, he is one of the best, but he was always overestimating himself.  
The first part of the match was boring. No goals and no other opportunities for goals. The seconds part was the real thing. Barcelona was scoring the 3rd goal while Real Madrid had only two goals. In his way to the gate, Ronaldo lost the ball to Messi who tried to take the ball away from the gate. Why the hell is he doing this, he is not a defender. In this time Khedira, Jese, Xabi and di Maria appeared on Ronaldo's sides. Ronaldo was ready to tear him apart, they can have this game, but not this kick. He pushed Messi away making the Argentine to fall and receive some hits from Xabi and Khedira. Cristiano's goal was perfect. Barca 3, Real 3.  
Two doctors rushed to Messi because he wasn't moving, both right leg and arm were injuried pretty bad. He had to be replaced because he was unable to move without any help.  
The game was over, Barca won, 4-3. They spent some minutes celebrating on the pitch, but they moved to the lockers room where Messi was lying on a bench. He changed the kit with normal clothes. His arm and leg were aching too bad to be a simple bruise, two of Real Madrid's players walked over him. He refused to move from that bench. Everyone left, Messi was left alone. He was thinking about how many matches he will be forced to watch...he felt tears forming in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away when he heard the door of the lockers room opening. He looked to the door and immediately felt sick.

"I am truly sorry..." Ronaldo's voice filled his ears. He saw his face when he walked to the bench.

"Yeah, sure you are." Messi looked to the ceiling.

"Leo-" Ronaldo wanted to finish his sentence, but Messi cut him off.

"Don't call me that." Ronaldo took a step back, he knows that Messi is a fluffy teddy bear, but his tone sounded more like one of a grizzly bear.

"Just listen, I can't stay too long and I shouldn't be here, but" Messi is not going to let him finish this sentence either.

"Leave then." He tried to stand up, he is already sick of this room and this feeling will be present as long as Ronaldo is in there.

Cristiano watched Leo as he tried to get up. He saw the pain on his face, it was only his fault. If he hasn't push him away so far and hard, his mates would have been able to dodge him somehow. Leo leaned his back agasint a locker door and took a deep breath, the left side of his abdomen was aching pretty bad...just great.

"Leave goddamn it." Leo screamed to Cristiano who was just standing there staring.

Cristiano walked to Leo and tried to wrap his left arm around Leo in order to help him to stand up. Leo pushed him away telling him to never touch him again.

"Just let me take you to the hotel."

"I can do it myself." Leo said, when he finally got up and took a step he almost fell, but Ronaldo was there to catch him.

"Let me rephrase, let me take you to the hospital." Cristiano said picking up the younger player.

He didn't bother to change his kit because it would take time and now Leo is the most important. Cristiano drove silently, sometimes taking a look at Leo. Leo's left hand was holding the fabric that was covering his left leg, his whole body was aching. He kept his eyes closed and his head slightly leaned on the back, he opened his eyes once, only to see where they were.

"No," Leo said when he realized that they already arrived to the hospital, he hates hospitals.

"It is necessary." Cristiano patted Leo's left leg before getting out of the car.

Cristiano carried him to the ER and waited at the entrance for anything new about Leo's condition. After 20 minutes of waiting, a doctor came out.

"Is he ok?" Cristiano asked. The doctor stared at Cristiano for a few seconds. Maybe it was because of the kit or that a madridista brough in an injuried barcelonista.

"Yes, his leg and arm are injuried pretty bad, but my concern is linked to the fractured rib." Cristiano ran a hand through his hair, this was great...in the bad way even if they try to hate each other as much as possible.

Cristiano drove Leo to the hotel and decided that it is better to lead Leo to his room, to be sure that everything is ok. Of course Cristiano lied about his leaving, just to make Leo go to sleep. There is no way he was leaving, he knew that Leo doesn't want him there, but he will need help.  
He went back to the stadium to get his clothes and to the hotel to leave his kit, luckily, nobody saw him. It was 2 AM when he arrived back to the hotel where Leo was staying, he didn't bother wake Leo up to leave him the key. He opened the door and walked inside to find that the other player was now watching TV. Leo turned his head to the door. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too." Cristiano greeted and walked to the bed and placed a box of pizza next to Leo. "I brought you something to eat."

"I didn't ask you to do that." Leo viewed the box then moved his eyes back to Cristiano's face.

"Will you stop?" The smile that Leo was used to see on Cristiano's face disappeared.

"I don't need your help." Leo looked away, that was true, he doesn't need his help now, but he needed it a few hours ago.

Cristiano refused to leave, even if Leo was screaming and it as 2:26 in the morning. When he was done screaming he stood up and walked to the table where he threw himself onto a chair. He finally started to eat that pizza, Cristiano sat on the bed and watched Leo. After he was done eating he left the chair and walked to the bed where he left his luggage to get some changing clothes, he needed a shower more than anything. He had a shock when he saw how bruised were his arm and leg. Sami and Xabi did a real good job, what a nice shade of purple he had. Fifthy shades of purple by Lionel Messi.  
He came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, carrying his clothes, which he threw in the case. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a red tanktop. He went back to the bathroom to leave the towel he had on his head, his hair was still wet. Aaand back to the bed, but he had to use the wall as support because he was already tired. Cristiano stood up to help him. Leo was frantically moving his eyes up and down on Cristiano as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I was serious when I said that I was sorry." Cristiano leaned his foreheaed against Leo's, he knows Leo loves when they do that.

"I should be the one apologizing." Leo said looking up at Cristiano, he is thankful that Cristiano hasn't left when he screamed at him. "Thank you!" Leo whispered.

That was what Cristiano missed since the World Cup 2010, spending time with Leo. That cold acting Leo just showed was kind of hurtful for Cristiano.  
Cristiano lied Leo on the bed and attacked him with kisses, both of Leo's hands were cupping Cristiano's face. Cristiano's right hand slipped under Leo's shirt, that brought some giggles from Leo. The contact between Cristiano's fingers and Leo's skin turned to be more of a tickle. Cristiano has no idea why, but he is feeling better and happier when he hears Leo laughing, even if he is the one causing the laughter or not.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door, who the hell dares to knock at that hour? Cristiano wished that Leo will ignore that knock and continue to tangle his fingers in his hair, but it didn't happen. It may be one of his friends, but still...it's 3AM people. Cristiano helped him to stand up and walk to the door. He sat at the table as Leo opened the door.

"What is it?" Leo asked right after the door was opened enough to see who it was. Gerard...

"Hey hey, you missed the fun." Seriously? At this hour? They finished partying at 3 in the morning, they started at 9 PM. Just amazing. So Gerard came to tell him that he missed the fun, so nice of him.

"Ok...anything else?"

"I wanted to see how are you feeling." Gerard pushed the door with his hand a little and saw Cristiano. "What is he doing here?" Gerard's smile turned into a frown and pushed Leo away. Cristiano stood up when he saw Gerard walking to him. "You son of a bitch!" Gerard grabbed Cristiano's shirt.

"Leave him alone, Gerard!" Leo closed the door and leaned against the wall. Gerard acted like deaf, still glaring at Cristiano. "Gerard!" Gerard finally let go of Cristiano.

"I'm not done with you." Gerard said to Cristiano. Gerard walked to Leo and asked, again, what was Ronaldo doing in his room.

Leo and Gerard started to talk in Spanish, so Ronaldo won't understand what they are saying. Gerard was kind of drunk, not the type to lose balance or babble, but he was a little more than tipsy.

"Since when do you think it's ok to be around him?" Gerard asked, Leo rolled his eyes and laughed. "You know he's trouble, you said it yourself." Gerard viewed Leo a little. "Did you two showered together?" that Drag Queen finger waving...Gerard...what...

"Are you fucking stupid?" Leo wanted to slap him so bad right now."You all left me in the lockers room, he was the one to take me to the hospital." Leo was slightly annoyed by all this bullshit 'you said it yourself'. What, you will just go and tell everyone that you are spending time with the enemy and he nice and all that crap.

"We aked you if you want to come with us," Leo raised his right eyebrow "but you said no."

"Do you think that I can do anything in this condition?" Leo raised his right arm, the Fifty shades of purple.

Gerard swallowed his words and left the room. Leo walked to the bed and sat down. Cristiano joined and wrapped his right arm around the younger player and dragged him closer.

"We are screwed if anybody finds out." Cristiano said, Leo doesn't seem to care if Gerard will tell anybody. It's not like he has any proof that Cristiano was there.

"I don't give a damn about them." Leo said wrapping his left arm around Cristiano's waist and kissed him. He knows that Gerard won't tell anybody. He will probably forget before he arrives in his room.

They continued what they have started a few minutes ago. Leo was already making Cristiano think about those dirty thing he would do to him. Things you need to make Cristiano think that everything can move to the next level: whisper in his ear, hands locked on his neck or chest, call him Cris. All checked, but Leo was exhausted, before he could go to sleep, Cristiano insisted that he has to put new bandages on. In the way to the hotel Cristiano bought some bandages, scissors and a thing that the doctor told him it would help the healing.  
Leo woke up at 11 AM, alone in bed, hugging a pillow. Was everything a dream? He found the answer when he let go of the pillow and rolled on the left side. He slept on his right side, he was close to let a scream escape his mouth. He had to take off the bandages to take a shower.  
He thought about how much it would take to put new bandages on. It would be a pain in the ass, for sure. Everything went so fast because Cristiano was there to help him. Even if he has no need to go to training, he decided to go just to be there with the others. After a full hour of cutting, wrapping, cutting again, cutting again and finally tying all the bandages around his arm and leg he was ready. It took forever to finish the arm, he wished that Cristiano was there to help him as last night, he remembered how he screamed at Cristiano that he doesn't need him, but it turned that he does need him. He quickly got a pair of black sweatpants, a Barca t-shirt and his beloved dark blue sneakers.  
Before he could leave he saw a Post-It note left on the door."I wished I could stay a bit longer, but I have training. Call me if you need any help. xoxo" Signed: Cris. Leo couldn't abtain himself and smiled, Cristiano is a sweet person when you get to know him.  
Leo neet up with his team-mates in front of the hotel, so they can leave for trainig together. Andres And Gerard were talking outside the bus, Leo avoided the eye contact with them and got in the bus. He saw all the eyes turning to him, the noise died. He could saw that few of them were smiling, deathstaring or just judging (check DMC's Vergil for references). He sat on a chair in front, he immediately heard whispers. In that moment he wished that the ground would swallow him. Gerard did tell them...this is beyond BAD. Gerard and Andres joined the others and sat right behind Leo, everybody shut their mouths, this silence is killing him. He felt like crying, but he tried to hold it in, this is the worst thing to happen to him, not only that he is gay, like extremely gay, for Cristiano. Now his team found out...  
He looked through the window the entire time, everyone was talking, not about Leo and Cristiano, but what if they will not make it to the semi-finals. What if the Germany would miss a penalty. All he did at training was to watch, Gerard once looked at him and shook his head like a disapproving mother. He went to the lockers and called Cristiano, who was all happy and surely smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He heard Cristiano from the other end.

"They know." Leo sat on a bench and waited for words from Cristiano. The pause lasted longer than 5 seconds.

"It's bad, isn't it?" It sounded like the happiness vanished, a lot like how Leo's smile was slapped off his face when he stepped into the bus and saw everyone staring at him.

"None of them spoke to me. Gerard was judging me like I killed someone. Everyone stared at me, I just want to disappear." Leo wiped the tears away and sniffed.

"But you were the one saying that you don't give a damn about them." Cristiano reminded.

"Well, I was expecting them to say something. Their faces locked on me...I can get kicked out of the team." Cristiano told him to slap his mouth, he was thinking too far.

"What for? I doubt they will kick out the best player."

"Fraternizing with the rival, meeting you for like...4 years now?" Leo was worring too much. They won't kick him out, even if they do, there's always room at Real Madrid. (This is evil...)

"Calm down. Everything is gonna be ok." Leo nodded to himself.

"I gotta go, bye." Leo hung up when he heard the door opening. It was Andres, who came for a towel. He didn't look at Leo at all, like he was invisible, maybe his wish came true. Right after Andres was gone, Leo received a message.

*Do you have any plans today?* Their conversation wasn't done yet.

*Besides dying in a hole, no.* Leo made a pause before he continued to type. *Why you ask?* Leo thought it was a lot easier for Cristiano to deal with this because none of his team-mates knew about this.

*I was thinking that we can go out for a couple of hours.* Leo wasn't 100% sure about that, but he accepted. 

Cristiano went to the hotel where Leo was staying after he finished his trainig so they can go together.

"What? Are you nervous?" Cristiano asked as they walked to the restaurant.

"A little." Leo lied, he was sweating bullets, there are people, a lot of people, it's a damn restaurant and he is going with Cristiano. They were dressed casually; jeans, shirt and Converse. It would probably look like a date anyway.

Cristiano opened the door for Leo who stopped like he was frozen.

"Surprise!" This word filled the large room when Cristiano closed the door. All Leo's and Cristiano's team-mates were there.

"What the..."Right in that moment a flower bouquet fell right into Leo's hands.

"Hey, don't look like you don't know what's happening." Gerard stepped out of the crowd and walked to them. Leo looked up at him, he was confused. Leo was looking like he went to war and saw some shit. "You two-" Gerard wrapped his arms around Leo's and Cristiano's necks "-are seeing each other for four years. Four years straight since you two went to have breakfast together a month before the World Cup." This is kind of shocking, Leo thought that none of his team-mates knew about that, but you never know what kind of ninjas are your team-mates.

"And what is this?" Leo asked investigating the bouquet.

"What does it look like to you? Flowers. Since you caught it, you two should be the next to marry." The face that Leo shoot to Gerard was priceless, Gerard let go of them letting Cristiano to wrap his left arm around Leo. Cristiano was quite pleased with the idea.

"Did you set this up?" Leo looked at Cristiano who was smiling like an idiot.

"Yes. Four years...I mean, it's something." Cristiano said smiling. Leo looked at the others, everyone was smiling.

"Would you kiss each other already? I'm starving!" Sami said folding his arms against his chest.

Cristiano cupped Leo's face with his hands and crushed his lips to Leo's. After they were done, they got assaulted by the others for a group hug.  
They got married a year later, all their team-mates, along with wives/girlfriends were invited, plus their families and friends. Leo cried like a girl when Cristiano proposed to him on the pitch at the end of a Barcelona-Real Madrid match.


End file.
